


I Vant to Suck Your Dick

by Julianna4121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costumes, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Halloween, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianna4121/pseuds/Julianna4121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Castiel with his own trick and treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Vant to Suck Your Dick

**It was October 31st, Castiel's favorite holiday. The Winchesters didn't care much for it but Dean always insisted they celebrate, for Cas.  
  
  
Sam was gone on a last minute candy and beer run to the store. Dean was somewhere in the bunker, doing god knows what. Castiel hummed cheerily along to his Halloween playlist. Dean always makes fun of him for listening to nightmare before Christmas songs but Cas loved the perfect mix of the holidays.  
  
  
In the six years they had lived in the bunker, not one trick or treater had ever knocked on the door so they had to make their own traditions. Cas makes hot apple cider, Dean spikes it when he's not looking (Cas knows) and Sam rents "scary" movies for them to judge.   
  
  
They had also got ingredients to make Rice Krispie treats. Cas was in the kitchen prepping when he heard a shuffle behind him. He turned but he was alone. He brushed his hands on his apron and lowered the volume on his iPod. Only the lights in the kitchen were on and he suspiciously peered through the dark doorway leading to the living room.   
  
  
It was when he heard the second shuffle that he instinctively reached into the silverware drawer to wrap his fingers around one of the many handguns stashed  throughout the bunker. They still hunted occasionally and much to Dean's delight, Castiel had become quite skilled with small guns.   
  
  
"I vaaaant..." A gravelly voice spoke from the dark. Castiel's body stiffened, ready to defend himself.  
  
  
"...to suuuuck..." Castiel squinted as the outline of the figure moved closer.   
  
  
"...your dick." The man stepped into light. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed in the style of Dracula. The vampire smiled wickedly, showing off a pair of plastic fangs.   
  
  
Cas visibly relaxed and groaned into his hands in disbelief. "Oh my god, Dean."  
  
  
Dean whipped his cape with his arm to cover half his face. "Bah! Mortal! I vish to suck your dick!" He moved to be only a foot away.   
  
  
Cas threw his head back laughing, "Very funny, Dean." He said wagging his finger. He continued chuckling and turned back to his previously forgotten Rice Krispies.   
  
  
Suddenly he felt a breath on his neck and hands gripped his waist. "Dean...Sam will be home soon..."   
  
  
Dean turned Cas around, "Hmm," Cas felt his apron be untied and then lifted off him, "We better be fast then." Dean said with a smirk.   
  
  
"Ask me again." Cas teased, looking up at him through his eyelashes.   
  
  
  
Dean popped out his fangs and grinned. He leaned to Castiel's ear, whispering his request again. Cas placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and gently pressed him down to indicate his answer. Then he reached back to turn the music up while Dean unbuttoned his pants.   
  
  
Alice cooper's song 'Poison' was playing and Cas gave Dean a confused look.   
  
  
"I thought your playlist was uh, lacking so I took the liberty to add some classics." Dean admitted sheepishly. He looked so cute on his knees covered in tacky face makeup designed to give him that pasty, sparkly twilight glow.   
  
  
He continued, unzipping Castiel's pants and pulling the waistband of them and his underwear down to expose his hardening dick. He wrapped his fingers around the base causing Cas to groan again, but for a much different reason.   
  
  
  
Realizing they were really squeezed for time, Dean got to doing exactly what he knew Cas loved. He licked slowly from the bottom till he got to the tip where he finally wrapped his lips around the head. He stroked with his hand and massaged with his tongue.   
  
  
Dean was driving Cas crazy and he knew it. Cas breathed heavily through his mouth, starting to slightly thrust into Dean's strokes.   
  
  
"Dean...I hear...Sam's car..." Cas huffed, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
  
Dean lifted his head but kept stroking, "It's alright baby. Don't worry about him. Just let go." He purred, speeding up his movements.  
  
  
Castiel's body heavily shook. He slid his hands into Dean's gelled hair and guided his mouth back to his throbbing member. He moaned and threw his head back, focusing on the pleasure.   
  
  
It was when Dean pressed his tongue flat on the underside of the sensitive head that Cas gasped, coming hard. His thrusts slowed and his body slacked. Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gently kissed the shaft.   
  
  
"How was that?" Dean asked.  
  
  
Cas sighed happily, "Well no one can tell you you're a vampire that doesn't know how to suck."   
  
  
Dean's eyes lit up, making Castiel's heart flutter. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned Cas up before tucking him in and zipping his pants.   
  
  
The door leading into the hallway from the garage opened and the rustling of plastic bags was heard.   
  
  
"Hey guys! You'll never guess what I found at the store!" Footsteps came closer, "Pumpkin spice tequila. It sounded like such a terrible idea, so naturally, I had to buy it."   
  
  
Sam turned into the kitchen, greeted by a grinning Dean and a blushing Cas. "Nice costume, are you Dracula with bed head?" He laughed gesturing to Dean's wildly messed up hair.   
  
  
Dean cleared his throat, "Something like that, Sammy." He replied smiling wide.  
  
  
Sam rolled his eyes playfully, "Next time...don't cut it so close, alright guys? I don't want a repeat of last Valentine's Day." He started unpacking the grocery bags, "I still can't eat whipped cream without dying a little inside."   
  
  
Cas just about melted in embarrassment but Dean took it in stride. "Hey, you don't mention the Valentine's Day incident and I don't mention the 'Jamie' incident, remember?"   
  
  
"It's a gender neutral name, Dean! How was I supposed to know?" Sam sputtered defensively.   
  
  
Dean laughed and slapped his brother on the shoulder. "So what was that about tequila?" He asked, leading Sam into the living room. Before they were out of sight, Dean looked back and winked at Cas.   
  
  
Cas could hear Sam and Dean excitedly talking about this year's movie choices. He turned to his unfinished treats and stared at them incredulously.   
  
  
He will never get used to Dean Winchester. Loving him was a surprise around every corner.   
  
  
He couldn't think of anyone he would rather spend his life with.   
  
  
  
'Love song for a vampire' came on and Cas smiled. Another one of Dean's picks.   
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Title line idea is from a cute comic that I can't find now but I will provide a link as soon as I find it :)


End file.
